


After the Good Times Roll

by violue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Finale spoilers, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/pseuds/violue
Summary: Episode coda for 13x23.





	After the Good Times Roll

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd for the time being, sorry :p

It’s been a long time since Castiel last saw this place. Nearly a decade. Amazing, how the eons before he knew Dean were gone in the blink of an eye, while these past ten years have trickled by so very slowly.

He can’t help but wish they’d gone by even slower.

Everything’s the same as it was the last time; the water rippling yet still, the sky just overcast enough to make the sun feel less oppressive, the little tackle box by the camping chair.

It is so very silent and still, Dean deserves peace like this.

“You found me.” Dean doesn’t look away from the water, but his hold on his fishing rod relaxes.

“It wasn’t easy.”

“I bet. How long I been in here?”

Castiel breathes in deep; the air here smells very sweet. “One hundred thirty-four days, eighteen hours, twenty-one minutes, and twelve seconds.”

“Well, that fucking sucks.”

“I’ve missed you. We all do.”

Dean sets his fishing rod on the dock and looks up at Castiel. “They’re okay though, right?”

“They have their struggles.” Another one of Dean’s ridiculous chairs appears behind Castiel, he assumes it’s an invitation to sit.

“Tell me. Even if it’s bad.”

“Sam scours through every book in the bunker as though he’s one page away from discovering the secret to purging an archangel from their vessel. Your mother hunts, for the call of the road and her birthright are not silenced even in her grief. As for Jack, he is… despondent. He blames himself, of course.”

“Mark of a true Winchester,” Dean says, sad little smile on his face. “What about you, Cas?”

“I searched for Michael, for you. Out there. He is silent. The handful of angels left have heard nothing from him. I’ve no idea what he’s planning. I realized finding him would be pointless, after all, I cannot kill him, nor would I want to with you as his vessel. So… I’ve been looking for you in other planes.”

“And here I am.”

“I don’t suppose you know anything about what Michael’s doing?”

Dean shakes his head. “I don’t. He pretty much keeps to himself, which I’m cool with. Not exactly a fan.”

“You seem…” Castiel finds himself trailing off, searching for the right word. Complacent doesn’t feel right, nor does resignated. “You seem calm.”

“I was fucking pissed for a while, but… there’s worse places to be locked up, I guess. Besides…” Dean looks at Castiel, eyes full of more hope than Castiel has ever seen. “I knew you’d find me eventually.” He holds one hand out, and Castiel timidly laces their fingers together.

“We will save, you, Dean,” Castiel promises, “no matter what it takes.”

Dean smiles. “I know.”

 


End file.
